


Nightcap

by indiavolowetrust



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiavolowetrust/pseuds/indiavolowetrust
Summary: Shirou is in love with Michiru. Michiru is in love with someone else. Oneshot.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou, Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 13
Kudos: 120





	Nightcap

The night is young. The day has long turned to dusk, yes, and the stars are bright beacons in the sky, but Shirou knows that the night hasn’t brought itself to fruition. Not yet. And despite the fact that he knows exactly what the night will look like when it reaches its peak – he’s lived for too damn long not to know – he can’t help but allow his patience be tested. He can’t help but indulge in a certain fool’s wishes, regardless of his feelings on the matter. Michiru had asked him to come and watch the night sky with her for whatever reason, and so here he is. Michiru had asked him to bring a blanket, and so he did. Michiru had asked him to take a night off, just this once, and so he had agreed.

He’s getting soft. He knows that much. Shirou’s grown soft and weak and accustomed to Michiru’s demands, and each day that passes only makes it worse. Whether Michiru knows it or not, she’s got him wrapped around her little claw. Completely compliant and in line with her demands. Knowing her rather oblivious nature, however, Shirou can’t imagine that she’s aware of it.

“I think it should be coming soon,” Michiru whispers. The words are slurred, heady, and there’s the lingering scent of wine on her breath. A nightcap. She shifts just slightly against the blanket that Shirou had laid out on the roof, just touching the nape of his neck, and he stiffens. “Any minute now.”

“If you dragged me up here for –”

“It’s not for nothing!” she says, cutting him off. She grins. “I promise you’ll love it!”

“Right.”

A moment, and a rare silence falls once more. Rare for her, anyway.

Despite the fact that they’ve been physically, undoubtedly close in the past – Shirou catching Michiru in mid-air at the Medi-Cen, Shirou holding Michiru in his jaws to save her from Yaba, Shirou helping Michiru get to safety after nearly biting her shoulder off – he can’t help but flinch at the sudden contact of her body against his. Her head against his shoulder, her small clawed fingers resting against his much larger ones, her ears brushing his chin. It’s both exhilarating and insidious to feel her so close to him in a way that doesn’t involve the threat of death or injury. Thrilling and intoxicating and wonderful in the worst ways possible. Like having a piece of candy dangled in front of a greedy, spoiled child.

Because that’s all he is, really. Greedy, selfish, and undeserving of something that could and would never be his in the first place.

Michiru turns to him, eyes sparkling with excitement. Shakes his arm vigorously. “Come on, didn’t you hear me?” she says. “Look, look!”

He does.

The sky suddenly sets itself alight. A single shooting star makes its way across the night sky, the trail blazing fiercely behind it. Michiru gasps from beside him in wonderment, clutches his arm even tighter, and points at the comet, as if he weren’t already watching it. It isn’t something that he hasn’t seen before – living for a thousand years tends to dull the excitement of things – but there’s something in her elation that sets a deep-seated part of him alight, too. She certainly isn’t watching him. Michiru makes little excited noises in her own way as she witnesses the spectacle, the sweet whiff of alcohol hitting him with each sound, and Shirou does his best not to think of how it would taste on her mouth.

Michiru whispers something unintelligible. Closes her eyes. Despite himself, he can’t quite make the words out. And so he only stares at her.

She opens a single eye and meets his gaze with an inquisitive one of her own. “Did you make a wish?”

He sighs. “Why would I?”

“Well, because.”

“That’s not a convincing argument.”

“Because it’s fun and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you have fun,” she clarifies. “Haven’t you ever had something you wanted but couldn’t have? Something you couldn’t get without wishing for it?”

 _I have_ , he thinks, but he’s not about to tell her that.

“If you want something, you only need to work for it,” he says instead. “Wishing and praying to a god isn’t any use if you’re not going to put in the work. What could you have even wished for?”

A flush appears on her face, obvious even in the dark. He wishes he hadn’t said that. A sheepish smile creeps its way onto her features, girlish and embarrassed in an unfamiliar way, and she merely diverts her gaze into the sky beyond. A clawed hand rises to her cheek, as if she intends to shroud her face from his observant gaze.

It’s an expression that isn’t meant for him.

“I wished that my date tomorrow wouldn’t be a disaster like the last one,” she admits. “I made sure to pick a better place this time, but – but you never know, right? I wasn’t really expecting someone to start a fight in the middle of the restaurant.”

He can’t help but quirk a smile at that, in spite of himself. “I see.”

Much to his amusement, the smirk doesn’t miss her attention.

* * *

It’s childish to think that Michiru is in any way his – especially considering her current state – but Shirou can’t help but think himself privy to the image of her sprawled out on her bed. All these years, and she’s still as unladylike as she was when he first met her. One leg stubbornly hangs over the edge of the bed, her head nestles even deeper into the pillow, and one arm nearly smacks him in the face as it flops and folds in on itself. Despite Shirou’s best attempts at depositing her gently into the bed, it appears that Michiru’s body has other plans.

And so it takes him nearly five minutes to situate her under the covers. Two minutes to make sure she won’t suffocate against the pillow, another minute to ensure she won’t fall off the bed, and a few seconds more to double-check his work. He’s sure that Melissa would never forgive him if he let Michiru choke on her own vomit in her sleep.

He can’t help but peer a little closer at her face. He’s only trying to make sure that she isn’t on the verge of throwing up, he tells himself. He’s only doing it because she’s an idiot that can’t even handle the alcohol in her nightcap, and she still needs him to look after her, even if it’s only for this now. Even if she doesn’t really need him in her life anymore. Regardless of her own success and notoriety in keeping Anima City safe, she still needs him for something like this.

He certainly isn’t thinking of the thick thighs and hips that have filled out over the years, the flutter of her eyelashes against her cheekbones, or the very, very vulnerable position she has placed herself in. It would be so easy to capture her mouth in his and take that taste for himself. To press her down and drink her in, prying her open with his tongue and stealing soft, wonderful mewls from her. To be selfish and make her belong to him, even for only a moment. If he really wanted to, he could --

 _She would hate me,_ Shirou thinks. _She would hate me forever if I did that. It’s not me she wants, anyway._

He begins to walk away before he can mull over anything else.

Yet it’s only when he does that she snags him by the sleeve, stopping him from doing so. It’s a movement that surprises even him, and he turns to see her bright, wide eyes staring at him through the shadows of the room. She smiles a little drunkenly. Pulls him close.

The warmth on his cheek is brief. Fleeting. Yet it is undoubtedly, undeniably there – that sensation of her lips pressed against his skin – and when she draws him back she only offers him a lopsided grin that tells of her current inebriated state. Whispers something into his ear. Shirou can only stare back in shock, his bestial form threatening to make itself known in the aftermath of the act.

Thankfully, it only takes another moment for Michiru to fall back asleep.

* * *

The next morning, it is Shirou that forces Michiru to wake up early enough to start getting ready. It is Shirou that forces a glass of water into her hands, medicine for her headache, and a few crackers to aid her nausea. It is Shirou that sees her off to her afternoon date, strangely enough, and then it is Michiru only makes the barest mention of his sudden hospitality. Shirou gives her a withering look at that.

She remembers nothing, he registers.

Maybe it’s better that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
